Crystal Nelde
Appearance: Crystal is an average female with slightly tanned complexion, crimson colored hair and light blue eyes. She is slightly chubby with noticeable wide hips and thick thigh. Part of her hair is tied in a ponytail on the left with golden chain while the rest is let loose. Crystal wears a brick-red cloak that reaches above her elbow over a similarly colored dress, with gold ribbon at the beginning and end of both her dress and cloak. Her crest is just below the neckline of her dress and she wears copper a corset, with gold lace. Crystal wears a brick red bracelet with two rings on her right hand, with two dangling chains connecting the ring and the bracelet. Her mechanic wings are a part of her corset, with a cog-gear machine inside a thin yet strong shell, and the wing is made from transparent fabric and metal wires painted gold. She wears brick-red high-heeled boots that reach above her ankle, lined with gold at the end. Personality: Crystal is a timid and shy young girl, with a meek personality that is almost submissive to other people. She is also naive and gullible, with poor social skill and a deep lack of self confident to the point that she becomes insecure over the smallest thing possible. Because of her insecurity, she is willing to go along with anything anyone says and avoids speaking her own thoughts and opinions in fear of getting hated by other people. Crystal is also very afraid of being in the center of the attention or during intense moments, prones to act impulsively without thinking everything through. Despite all of it, Crystal is sweet-tempered and delicate underneath. She is kind and caring, willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs help - putting their needs above herself. Combined with her normally gentle demeanour makes Crystal a conciliator among her friends and classmates. Crystal is actually smart and creative, loves to read and draw during her free time. She is a daydreamer and can easily be lost in her own thoughts from time to time, especially when left on her own. History: WIP Weapon and ability: Weapon: Crystal has two weapons: Faith and Trust *'Faith - Energy Converting Bracelet: '''A red and brown bracelet with Crystal's symbol on top and a small revolving chamber with 6 Dust slots. Three chains are connected from the bracelet to the two rings on her fingers. She wears it on her right hand and uses it to cast Dust energy. *'Trust - Magnetic Mechanic Fairy Wings:''' A pair of mechanic wings that looks similar to fairy wings. They are able to fold in and out and flaps with high speed. The pattern on the wings can transfer the Dust energy from the backpack to the chambers and throughout the wings, before exhales it out, combining with the flapping motion and allowed Crystal to maneuver in the air. The Dust released from the wings often makes chiming sounds and the fans built inside the chambers help cool the wings down. Ability: She is physically weak and easily worn out when walking or standing for too long, often relying on Trust's flying function to move around. Crystal fights by the movement of her arms, hands and fingers, casting Dust energy through the two rings on her fingers as her hands move. Her Aura's color is gold, and her particle is glowing butterflies. Currently, Crystal can only recreate the memory of Peri. Relationship: * Idina was the first to notice and crack through her shell when she arrived in Beacon, and Crystal is comfortable around her. Crystal helps Idina with her engineering by collecting necessary parts and she spends a lot of time watching Idina tinkering. She helps paint the weapons Idina makes, and they are very playful around each other, often setting Tianee off with the messes they make. *Her relationship with Sirce is mutually beneficial. They rarely talk to each other (Mainly because Sirce finds her annoying) unless it has something to do with the assignment and/or battle strategies. They both share a love for trees and one can easily catch the two of them together in the garden or the backyard. Even though they rarely converse, the two of them understand each other well enough to know what the other needs before they even say it. *She respects Tianee, and often asks her to help with small works. Crystal remains calm and gentle around her, enough to keep Tianee from strangling Idina many-a-time. She gets scolded rather a lot by Tianee when she slacks off in class, but often gets away with it because of her fast learning. *Crystal loved Peri dearly because she is her first friend, often reached out to her whenever she was sad or being teased/bullied. Misc: *Doodle a lot in class. *She has her mother's last name. Trivia: *Crystal Nelde was created on May 5th 2013. *Crystal is alludes to the "fairy". *Crystal is also alludes to Tinkerbell from Peter Pan *Nelde is a different form of Nelda. It means "From the elder-tree home", which alludes to the shade of reddish brown of an old, dry tree. Her full name means "Crystal Elder Tree" Image: Designs: Crystal PJ.png|Nightwear Crystal Formal Wear.png|Crystal's prom dress Crystal Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Codename: Tinker Crystal Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Senior Crystal.png|Codename: Nymph. Done by crazyfoxmimi Illustrations: Crystal.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal Nelde Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Crystal Card.png|Done by ymira Crystal 2.png|Done by ymira Crystal BG.png|Done by dontforgetp Crystal Night.png|Done by crino-line Crystal Alternative.jpeg|Done by alskat Playboy Crystal.png Crystal Nelde 3D.png Category:Team CIST Category:Main Characters